pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Broland Sheep Flock
The Broland Sheep Flock was a flock of sheep that lived on the site of Felix's animal farm in Broland from episode 1-33 of MINECRAFT EPIC. History Ep.1-2 The flock began as 4 sheep, 2 white, 1 black, 1 gray. They grazed peacefully until Felix captured them. Ep.2-6 After being enslaved, the flock grew. Watersheep was born at this time. As farming developed, so did the sheep farming. It was crowded and dirty and the pen itself was small for the amount of sheep. Ep.6-14 The Sheep were colored Blue and Yellow to represent the Swedish flag. Shortly after, they began to be segregated and put in sperate pens. Some were dyed black and red as well. This went on normally until Watersheep (Jeb_) was accidentally killed in episode 14. Many sheep wanted to convert to Watersheep's way of life and were executed because of this (as well as the fact Felix wanted a replacement Watersheep). One of those executed was Watersheep #2, which was actually Watersheep #1's Uncle/Father/cousin. However, the sheep continued to be imprisoned in the small segregated pens. Ep.14-18 This 'intermediate' era sparked controversy. In this amount of time, Felix was conflicted and filled with guilt. The sheep were still kept in their pens but they were treated better. The Meatball was dedicated to Watersheep after its completion. Its construction lasted 3 episodes. Ep.18-20 Finally, the flock was declared 'free' and a Watersheep Church was built on the site of the old pens. Most of the flock members ran away and immigrated to other places, but some stayed behind. The original church, build in ep.18, was made from some for of white block (probably clay) and birch. It only lasted one episode, though, and was quite plain. The church was rebuilt between ep.18-19 and was constructed out of stone bricks with water flowing through and watering the crops. The remaining flock members became The Council Of Watersheep and Novices. The Council was on the left-wall water-pillar and the Novices were on the Altar-Wall pillar. However, the constitution of the council took a long time to progress. The creation of such council lasted ep.19-20. Ep. 20-25 These episodes were considered the golden age of the flock. The council and novices gained power and the church became a place of guidance. But then they gave the advice to fight the wither, starting The Battle of Broland in ep.25. Ep. 25-26 After the battle, the religion seems to have been reformed and started to include other dead pets. The Ikea Tower was renovated at this time. Ep. 26-33 A decline began to happen in the flock. The church didn't get enough maintenance and soon fell into disrepair. It stopped watering the crops and parts began breaking. Even Archbishop Bluesheep, leader of The Council, turned red after the church was slowly being vandalized by evokers. After The King PeePee PooPoo betrayal in ep.30, Felix began to grow weary of the council/flock. Ep.33 The Downfall. After Felix 'learned' that Feigi, who betrayed him, was sent by the council, he flew to the church and killed the Council and Novices, ending the Flock. He replaced them with The Council Of Beets and made The Watersheep Church the Temple of Beets. Legacy New sheep from other surrounding sheep flocks were brought in to become The New Council of Watersheep after the Council of Beets was destroyed. Category:Vattenfarist